


Leitmotiv

by Aurash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Object Insertion, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurash/pseuds/Aurash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un caramelo. Una ventana. Un mal momento para mirar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leitmotiv

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por una imagen.

Sammy estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, en la habitación que compartían. Sammy, apenas un niño, aunque para Dean siempre sería un niño por más que ya fuese mayor de edad, con su chupa-chups, el mismo que él le había comprado el día antes, de rodillas… de rodillas en la cama.

Dean se quedó inmóvil ante la ventana de la pequeña cabaña de caza en la que se alojaban durante esos meses de verano, mientras su padre iba de cacería. Ellos dos estaban allí, solos. “Cuida de tu hermano” fueron las últimas palabras de su padre antes de marcharse tres días atrás. “Cuida de Sammy” el leitmotiv de la vida de Dean. Y lo único en lo que no podía pensar en ese momento, mientras veía como el maldito caramelo desaparecía dentro del cuerpo de su hermano, era en cuidar de Sammy.

“¿Por qué no compramos algunos dulces, Dean?”, le preguntó, mirándolo con esos ojos de cachorro con que solía mirarlo cuando quería salirse con la suya. Y Dean había claudicado. Y ahora Sammy estaba allí, desnudo, de rodillas en su cama ¡la maldita cama de Dean! Mientras hacía desaparecer el chupa-chups por un orificio de su cuerpo que no era precisamente la boca.

Casi se ahogó con su propia saliva. Podía imaginarse el sabor: cereza. Dulce y jugoso. Casi tan tentador como su hermano y se maldijo una vez más por pensar así. Sammy era su hermano. Era más que su hermano: él casi lo había criado solo. No podía pensar así.

Y el chupa-chups de los mil demonios entraba y salía. Aparecía y desaparecía en el cuerpo de su hermanito y él lo único que quería… en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lamer ese sitio jugoso y dulce, con sabor a cerezas. En hundir su lengua en ese mismo lugar que veía abrirse y cerrarse para aceptar el caramelo. En lamerlo hasta dejarlo seco y después enterrarse él en ese cielo que parecía llamarlo a voces.

Casi podía oír los gemidos, las súplicas de Sammy: “más Dean, por favor Dean, más!”. Se le escapó un jadeo ahogado y por un segundo pensó que el otro lo había escuchado, que había sido descubierto observando lascivo como ese ser, a quien quería más que a sí mismo, se retorcía en la cama, próximo a un orgasmo que le era negado a él. Porque si había alguien en el universo que tuviese el derecho de ofrecer ese placer a Sammy era él y nadie más, ni tan siquiera el propio Sam. Se mordió los labios hasta hacerse sangre mientras su mano desparecía dentro de sus propios pantalones, masturbándose furioso al compás del otro, alcanzando el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo que su hermano y maldiciéndose una y mil veces por ser tan débil, por dejarse llevar por lo que sabía estaba prohibido.


End file.
